


Lydia's Black Roses

by trashmaff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Roses, Supernatural - Freeform, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashmaff/pseuds/trashmaff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memory can be more a curse than a gift. That's what Lydia thinks, at least. When her sisters were killed by her and two mysterious hunters, the Black Roses are the only thing she would like to remember about her past. But past can be useful. For knowledge, experiences, and to help the two hunters that gave Lydia a life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lydia's Black Roses

I woke up with a great headache. I brushed my long black hair, met my sisters and took breakfast with them.

\- You know, Lydia, you could pick some Calendulas for us today in the forest. – Tabitha said, eating some fruits while putting her feet to rest on the table.

\- Manners, Tabitha. – Amity, the eldest of us, said, and Tabitha almost immediately took her feet off the table. – And yeah, you should pick some Calendulas up; we have a commission for some people in town. They want a love spell. Oh, what Humans do for love...

Tabitha and Amity despised love. They said that only Humans would want such stupid thing. I think that Humans are nice. I mean, they have love. Things that a witch like me and my sisters never felt before. Things that the Blaire family never felt. Of course that there are some witches that have an almost Human core, so they can feel it, know that love exists. I envy them. The closer thing I got to understanding love was watching couples from far away, sneaking in the trees of the city whenever my sisters would deliver potions. And of course I knew that love wasn't that good. I've already seen so many people cry because of it. Heartbroken. It must be an awful feeling to make them cry.

\- Lydia! – Amity yelled, making me jump in my wooden chair. – Were you in the clouds again? I swear to God, you seem more Human than a true witch.

I wish I was.

 

 

It's not that I don't liked my sisters, we just have a hard time getting along. They were much older than me, I was only 19 when Tabitha is 59 and Amity is 84. But we all looked young and beautiful. You know, perks of being a witch. But being a witch has its flaws. Humans hate us. They literally want to burn us every time they see us, but they still buy our spells, and come home whenever needed to cure a disease a doctor couldn't.

I started to pick Calendulas, when I noticed that my black roses had grown. I never thought that red roses were that cool, so I made my own roses. Black roses. I can't wait to show Amity and Tabitha what I've done! They'd be proud. I mean, their little sister is finally learning to control nature. But that could wait. I heard crackling around, and I instantly thought: Humans. They always tried to sneak into our house to steal our things, try to kill us, and normally Amity and Tabitha would disappear with them. I mean, not killing, my sisters wouldn't be capable of that. Sure, they hate Humans, but they wouldn't do it, they don't have a frozen heart. I was about to call for them when the Humans were almost in front of me, so I hid behind a tree so they couldn't see me. One was very tall with long hair; the other one was a little bit shorter with short hair. Both were very handsome.

\- Ya sure it's here, Sammy? – The shorter one asked. – I don't see freaks making spells.

Okay, that might have hurt me a little bit, but I wanted to listen to them. I have never been this close to Humans before.

\- Yes Dean, I am sure. I researched it. – The shorter one, Dean made a funny face when the tallest, Sammy said that.

\- Oh, wow, I'm sorry Mr. Wikipedia. – Sammy made another funny face. Humans are full of emotions; don't even talk about funny faces.

I wanted to talk to them, but something told me I shouldn't. They seemed lost, not in here, but in their lives.

\- Hey! – They looked scared when they looked at me. – Are you lost? – Dean flew on my direction with a blade on his hand, which I haven't seen before. I swerved away from him and his blade, but I wasn't fast enough, there was a cut in my arm. – Ugh, why did you do this?! – I wasn't enraged, I was just disappointed. It was my first time talking to a Human and they already tried to kill me.

\- Because we know your type! – Dean screamed, and I got scared. I felt like I was going to fall onto the ground by any minute.

\- Wait, Dean... - Sammy put his big hand on Dean's arm, getting past by him and facing me. I was scared enough not to move. I just breathed heavily while Sammy looked at me and my arm, and then started taking care of the injury on it.

\- Sam, what are you... - Dean started when Sammy told him to shut up.

\- She's hurt, Dean! – Sammy yelled. – I'm sorry for that. I'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean. What is your name? – He was gentle, unlike his brother. I felt comfortable around him.

\- Lydia Blaire. – I said, feeling certain warmth I always wanted to feel in someone else's eyes. Dean coughed in an exaggerated way, taking Sam's attention away from me.

\- Sorry to interrupt Romeo and Juliet, but you know, - He looked at Sam dead in the eyes. – We got business. So, Lydia, your sisters are killing innocent humans to keep them looking young. We are here to stop them from doing it.

\- Beg your pardon? No, no, they would never do such thing. - Dean was rude, arrogant and cocky. He was the kind of Human I would not like to meet, but unfortunatelly have. 

\- Lydia, we - Sam turned his attention back to me. - we have proofs that yours sisters have been doing this. People are missing, and they were last seen here in this forest. Prove that we are wrong and let us see your sisters. 

 

 

\- Amity?! Tabitha?! There are some men here that'd like to talk to you!

\- Lydia, I already told you, no visitors... - Amity was shocked when she saw the boys. - Lydia, you... You traitor! How could you do this?! Why have you brought hunters into our home?!

I didn't understood what happened, I didn't even knew what a hunter was, but the next thing I knew was that Amity and Tabitha were tied on chairs with colorful frabics in their mouth. I was next by Sam, watching all of this happen, and I just couldn't do anything about it. Dean was talking to Tabatha, while Amity was looking at the floor. Not just looking at the floor, but practicing witchcraft while tied in a chair. She was going to hurt Dean, and I just couldn't let her do this. But Hell, I didn't even knew if what Dean told me was true, but if it was... I just couldn't look at it without doing anything. I started walking in Amity's direction, but Sam stopped me. 

\- Lydia, you can't... - I pushed him aside, but Amity already had finished the spell, and it was going on Dean's direction. I don't know what happened, neither how, but when I saw, both Amity and Tabitha were dead. Burned. That's when I realized that I made a shield in front of Dean, and the spell had come back in Amity and Tabitha's direction.

I killed my own sisters.

And then, everyting went picth black.


End file.
